Literally the New DBZ Movie
by Mr. Shitsmear
Summary: I put absolutely no effort into this at all /NSFW-warning, Goku/Frieza, intended to be Comedic and some shit


'freezer!' the super saiya-ass slayer shouted, clenching his fists as he approached the smaller alien.

'wat,' frieza turned, appearing rather unamused

'stop this shit right naow!' he shouted once more

it took freizer a moment before his gaze finally began to shift downward

when his eyes reached the saiyanerds' groin he froze and grinned

goku snorted and asked; 'what's so funneh?'

'i didn't think you'd be THAT excited to see me, goku.' frieza began to snicker

goku was confused. he looked down and, much to his surprise, stood a massive bulge in his pants

'what the fuck even!' he yelled in shock

'well now, we have two options. you can kill me, or you can fuck me~' freezer drew closer to the super slutbag, his tone hinted his own lustful desires as well as goku's

goku knew he wanted the sexy little alien

but what would chi-chi say? ...Fuck chi-chi, she's a bitch anyway

'i am gonna fuck ur ass.' he said, in a serious tone whilst taking hold of the icejin's shoulders and bringing him close so that their chests were pressed against one another

'aw ye,' frieza's grin widened, he lurched forward and he and goku began to passionately and messily kiss. both parties made extremely strange moaning and slobbering sounds all the while doing so 'aw shit man u taste great' frieza finally said as they pulled away

'i use dinner mouth spray. tastes like dinner' he laughed

'very amusing, now then,' frieza began to tug at goku's trousers, his tail flicked with anticipation

'aye lemme get that for ya babe' goku smiled and tore off his pants and underwear

his massive cock glistened with precum

'oh my,' frieza put a hand to his chest, his heart fluttered. he'd never met anyone this big before

'ye ya like what ya see?' goku laughed again, put an arm around the other he gestured for frieza to "start"

'hm~' his tail flicked again as frieza knelt down before goku

his black lips stretched wide apart, and he took the saiyan's head and the first portion of his shaft into his gaping maw 'mmm~' the icejin purred and blushed

'ohh kami,' goku moaned out, placing a hand on the others' head he thrusted into frieza's mouth a few times purely out of spite

'!' a muffled gasp escaped frieza, and he began to gag on the others' cock as his lips reached the base

'ye that's it, take my dick you little nerd'

frieza dug his nails into the saiyan's hips, causing him to stop. as much as he wanted goku's dick, he didn't exactly feel like dying by suffocating on it either

'hmph. you're no fun' he huffed

'oh don't be like that,' frieza remarked, grinning again as he pulled back. he'd managed to get a decent coating of oddly colored drool onto the others' nethers, which hopefully would serve as a lubricant when they were going at it 'now it's your turn to help me.' he laid back, pointing towards the slit of his sheath, which had opened due to arousal

'alright alright,' goku sighed and got on all fours

he leaned in close and served his tongue over frieza's opening.

'a-aah...' the icejin moaned, leaning back as goku continued

the saiyans super-skilled tongue worked at the others' reptilian sheath, until the head of his erection peeked it's way out 'aha!' goku called, before moving back down to suck on the protruding alien cock. he continued like this, until all of frieza's member was visible

'a-ah...alright, now fuck me!' frieza demanded, the end of his tail slapping against the ground

'ok! don't get an-sty,' goku pushed the smaller being hips upward, so as to compensate for height

he then proceeded to position himself at the icejin's anus before sliding himself in 'aah...'

'fuck!' frieza cussed, digging his nails into the soil and grass below

'h-hold still! i can't do this properly if you squirm!' goku hissed, and frieza stopped moving around and simply bit his lip as the saiyan pulled back, and began to thrust

'oh dear kami...' goku moaned out under his breath. the icejin felt excellent on him, very tight and warm which was odd given his name

'a-ah...ah...' frieza panted and groaned, after a time he began to rock his hips in time with the others' thrusts, to better stimulate his partner

'f-fuck, frieza,' goku hissed, pressing himself in deeper to the icejin

his thrusts were no longer shallow, and sped up in pace. eventually he began to surpass the rocking of the others' hips and frieza lost the balance he'd had, bracing himself upward on his elbows

'ah!' he cried, curling his toes and swishing his tail repeatedly beneath the saiyan 'm-more, goku! more!' he pleaded in a desperate tone

to which goku happily responded with harder movements

after a time, he began to strike the place within the icejin that would make his vision go hazy. after pounding against it several times, frieza screamed and came. brightly colored alien cum splattered on his own as well as goku's bellies 's-sorry,' he whimpered

'it's-alright, it can be cleaned up,' goku chuckled, before cumming as well

his hot monkey seed filled the other to the brim, but there too much and some spilled out when goku pulled away. 'damn...' goku panted, flopping over onto his back beside the other

'that was incredible,' he smiled, shifting his gaze over to frieza

'indeed...i enjoyed it immensely' the icejin roller over, nuzzling against the saiyans' muscular side

'but...what are you going to tell your wife? ...a-about us?'

goku thought for a moment, before smiling and turning to frieza; 'fuck off, that's what.'

this made the icejin smile, genuinely, which was surprising. 'really? y-you mean that?'

'ye. would you be willing to keep the kids tho, even if she was out of the picture?'

'of course! i'd make a great mother' frieza laughed

'should we go tell her now?' he asked

frieza shook his head; 'no, let's just lay here for a while...at least until my sheath goes down.'


End file.
